Silence is Golden
by White Stag Knight
Summary: How far would you go to find some peace and quiet?


Silence is golden

"Nothing is more useful than silence"

~Menander of Athens

Wesley lay on his bed with a couple of pillows propping him upright reading _The Iliad_ By Homer. Wesley was re-reading the story, but it was a great and memorable story. With the headstrong Achilles, the arrogant and selfish Agamemnon, clever Odysseus, Hector, Paris and the beautiful Helen. Even though the story was more than 1,000 years old, it still captivated audiences everywhere the themes were fantastic.

The Iliad was not on a PADD, no it was a book that he was holding. It was old and the edges of the paper were yellowing and the spine of the book was well worn. Many people of the 24th century discarded books that weren't on the PADDs and they thought they were outdated and unnecessary to waste that much paper, when a person could have 1,000 books on one small device. But Wesley thought books felt more real, the smell of them reminded him of centuries long past.

At one moment it was peaceful in his room and he was enjoying his book. He turned a page, Wesley was just starting to get into the book . . . .until

"BANG!"

"WHRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"BANG!

His bedroom wall adjacent to the outside corridor seemed to tremble with the noise created outside. Wesley rolled his eyes and closed his book got up from his bed and went outside to see what was going on. Once he got to the corridor. Wesley saw an engineering team working on a panel, which was part of his bedroom.

"Can you please be quiet? Please?"

When the engineering team stopped, Wesley gave a sigh of relief and went back into his quarters. He sat down in a chair in the living room and flipped to the page where he stopped. But before he could read a single word. The noise of construction interrupted him again.

"I want QUIET! Is that too much to ask for? To read in pure silence and I won't deny myself what I want. GRRRR! I guess I will just have to find a quiet spot on this ship SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Wesley shouted out loud to himself and stormed out. He bumped into his mother as he charged out the door.

"Wes where are you going?" She asked

Wesley was a couple of feet down the corridor when he turned and shouted.

"To find some peace and quiet!"

**Main Engineering**

Geordi climbed up the ladder and to his surprise he saw Wesley in his gray uniform setting against the wall reading _The Iliad._ His eyebrows went up in a "Spock like" way, A soft arch at the top of his brow, confused by his prescence.. Why in the world Wesley be in Main Engineering to read of all things? He thought.

"Wesley why are you in Main Engineering?" Geordi asked sweetly. Wesley didn't even bother to look up from his book.

"I am reading, sir. Now would please be quiet, I have lost my place more than once already."

Geordi nodded his consent that he would be quiet. In the back of his mind he knew that Main Engineering would be incredibly loud today because they were going to check the modifications to the warp engines. He raised a finger to warn Wes, but it was clear that he was already tuning him out.

"OK! Let try this once more! Start up the warp engines!" LaForge ordered hollering to the personnel below, who were scrambling to get prepared for the warp engine test. Wesley's head snapped up.

This was not what he wanted at all. Wesley slammed his book shut and went down the ladder, bumping into a couple of Ensigns along the way.

"I will find my quiet, even if I have to search this ship from port to stern!" Wesley thought.

**Ten Forward**

Ten Forward was strangely empty, but Wesley didn't care. It was quiet at last. He gave a sigh of relief and start to read his book. He was seated at one of the booth in the back, away from the action. Guinan, wearing a purple outfit, was wiping the counter of the bar with a turquoise cloth, when she saw Wesley sitting at a booth alone reading a book. He looked very enthralled by the book.

She sighed and went over to him. Wes didn't notice that Guinan was next him, until she patted his shoulder to get his attention. Wesley stopped reading and looked around to see who touched him. When he finally saw that it was Guinan he smiled sweetly at her.

"Oh hi Guinan." He said sheepishly putting down his book to signal to her that he was paying attention.

"Hello Wes. I am sorry that I interrupted you." She apologize.

"It's no brother. I am just enjoying a good book and some peace and quiet." But when he said it, Guinan didn't look happy. He bit his lip.

"Not to be the bearer of bad news. But there is going to be a party coming to Ten Forward very soon." Guinan cautioned. Wesley closed his eyes and sighed.

"Uhgh! . . . . have they ever heard of the Holodeck?"

"Yes they have, but they are coming anyway."

Wesley sighed heavily. "I'll just leave."

As he left the room the sounds of popping champagne corks could be heard behind him. This search for quiet was becoming more and more difficult with every passing second.

**Arboretum**

Finally! Peace and quiet. Wesley sat under a tree and smiled. Nothing. Absolutely nothing would stop him from reading his story. He gave a sigh of relief. He flipped a page, his eyes traveled the page and flipped to another page. The only noise was the sound of the pond fountain, which wasn't that distracting at all.

But he was pulled out of his book by the sound of the door "swooshing" opening.

"Oh No!" Wesley thought to himself.

He put down his book to see who came in. It was two Lieutenants, one was a female the other a male. The two looked off duty and were laughing.

"Isn't the arboretum beautiful, Luke?" The girl asked. Wesley rolled his eyes. He knew that the arboretum was the second most popular place to go for a date. The first being Ten Forward. Wesley got up from the stoop where he was seated at and headed toward the door. Luke noticed Wesley moving toward the door. His blood boiled with anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He snarled venomously. Wesley gulped and tried to explain himself.

"Let me explain . . .I was trying to re . . ." But Luke came to the conclusion that Wesley was spying on them.

"I'll will grind your bones into dust for spying!" Luke threatened.

"Uh Oh."

Luke was twice his size, had bulky muscle compared to his lean muscle, he could fold him into a pretzel and stick him in an air-lock never to be found again. His heart sped up and Wesley felt his instincts to run away from danger. Wesley flew out the door with lightening speed trying to get away from Luke.

Because he was smaller and leaner he outran Luke after going through several decks. Until Luke finally quit running after him. Wesley was out of breath when he reached the next turbolift. It seemed to Wesley that he would never find his quiet place on the Enterprise.

**Bridge**

When the turbolift doors opened Wesley walked down to the seat near the end of the slope. This got a couple of stares from crewmen, who weren't use to seeing Wesley on the Bridge when it wasn't his shift. They turned back to their work. Even Picard, Riker and Troi stopped their conversation and looked at Wesley with their eyebrows lifted.

"Wes why are you on the Bridge? Your bridge shift hasn't start, do you know that?" Riker asked. Wesley hadn't opened his book yet, so he answered sincerely.

"Well Commander I am trying to find myself a quite place to read. So far my search has been unsuccessful. I have tried my room, Main Engineering, Ten Forward, the arboretum and now here." Wesley paused for a moment and opened his book then he continued.

"I don't mean to be rude sir, but can you please be quiet I am trying to read."

Riker just shrugged his shoulder and suggested to Picard and Troi.

"I think the Bridge is overdue for some silence for awhile." Wesley just smiled.

"That is something I full heartedly agree with you Number One." After that was said the Bridge was totally silent. Only the noise of the equipment went through the air of Bridge. On occasion there was a sound of Wesley flipping a page of his book. It was tranquil and relaxing on the Bridge, which was very rare. Usually the Bridge was a place of high tension and anxiety.

Picard thought maybe after his shift he would read one of his books. He hadn't done that in a good long while, without being disturbed by anyone. The silence went on what seemed like hours, but the stillness of the Bridge was intercepted by the sound of the turbolift's door opening. It was Lt. Commander Data who walked out of the lift. Even though Data was the most intelligent officer on the ship, one of the things that he had difficulty with was social cues. He walked down the incline. His intentions were noble when he asked his question, but everyone preferred him not to speak.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" He asked, going over to his station and stared at his watch. Then turned his chair 360 degree to face his Commanding Officers. Wesley slowly put his book down on his lap. He enjoyed Data as a Commander, he was even one his best friends even. There were times where Data went either overboard on trying to act out emotions or talked way too was one of those times when Data needed to 'Shut Up.' But being a subordinate to Data, he couldn't say that because he would be Court Martialed for gross insubordination. Wesley started to drum his fingers on the hardcover, waiting.

Taking notice of Wesley's body language. Riker answered Data's question.

"Data, we are being quiet so Wesley can read. So can you please be quiet." He asked, but instead of Data being quiet. Data had a 'Lightbulb moment' and went on talking.

"Quiet? As in silent, still, mute, noiseless, inaudible, speechless, unspoken, wordless, unexpressed, calm, restful, silence. . . . . . ." The flood gates were open and Riker rolled his eyes in annoyance. Picard face palm his forehead and Deanna placed her head in her hands. Wesley couldn't believe it, he actually found someplace that was quiet! and on the Bridge of all places! He felt so enraged at Data, he was just livid with anger after going from port to stern to find a place that was quiet. Data ruined it! Wesley saw in his mind hurling his book at Data's face making him fall down from his chair. He gave a heavy sigh and got up from his chair and left the Bridge.

Riker glared at Data for ruining their peace and quiet.

"Mr. Data there is one thing that I want you to do." He commanded.

"What would that be Commander?" Data asked.

"Shut up." Data's mouth formed an "O" understanding what the Commander had asked him. He then turned around and started to make course corrections.

**Port Nacelles**

Wesley slide down the wall to sit. He looked at blue light going down the long metal tube, he was at the far end of the ship where the exhaust came out and pushed the ship forward in space. There wasn't a soul in sight, but the Port nacelles were anything but quiet compared to the warp core in Main Engineering. This just has to do. Wesley thought to himself. The room's average temperature was 30 degrees (Fahrenheit 86) which is usually a nice temperature, but the room was stuffy making it miserable.

Wesley opened his book and almost started to read, but the red alert klaxon went off. He gave a heavy sigh. he universe was not being nice to him today. He thought.

"Acting Ensign Crusher to the Bridge. Acting Ensign Crusher to the Bridge." It was Commander Riker's voice that was on the intercom.

This was not going to be fun. Now he had to run all the way back to the Bridge, which was on the other side of the ship. Great. . . .Wesley thought.

**Bridge Again . . . . .**

Wesley emerged from the turbolift out of breath and his lips chapped. He then jogged to his station to wait his orders. The hours went by fast filled with high tension and soon the situation was resolved. Red alert was turned off and the Enterprise returned to normalcy. Wesley gave a great sigh.

This day had been a disaster . Wesley thought. First the Engineering team outside of his room making noise, then the Warp Engine testing in Main Engineering, getting run out of the arboretum, Data talking way too much on the Bridge, running all the way back to the Bridge from the Port Nacelles when red alert and then being stress out during the battle that they recently had. Hopefully after his Bridge shift that he would finally find a quiet place to read.

"Is something wrong Mr. Crusher?" Asked Picard from behind him. Wesley looked behind him and turned back to his console when he answered his Captain.

"It is nothing really, Captain. I am just trying to find a quiet spot to read at, sir. I guess I can try the Jefferies Tubes, hopefully they're quiet. I know that it is cold, but I will deal with it." He answered.

Data turned Wesley and warned him. "I would advise not to read to in the Jefferies tubes because they are currently being repaired." Wesley rolled his eyes and placed his arms on the console then slammed his head into his arms.

"Ughhhh . . . .This ship . . . .doesn't know the meaning of peace and quiet!" Wesley shouted into his arms and the sound of his voice was muffled by his arms. He would never get his silence that he wanted to read because the ship was too loud.

Wesley didn't see Picard get up from his chair. Picard's heart felt for the boy because like him he found that reading a book in silence was quite relaxing. He knew that Wes had been trying all day to find someplace quiet, but where he went it was always noisy. He tapped Wesley's shoulder and his head shot up like a Jackrabbit and he tired to look profession as possible.

"Ensign come with me." Commanded, but it came out more like a request that was nicely stated. Picard's voice was usually warm and this came as a surprise to Wesley. Wesley looked down at the floor and then looked up at his Captain.

"I am in trouble, sir?" Picard shock his head no. Then he repeat.

"Come with me Ensign and get your book also."

Wesley got up from his chair and got his book off the ground and followed Picard up the ramp to the turbolift.

"Um . . .Captain there are still five minutes to go on my shift, sir. Should I st . . ." Getting into the turbolift Picard interrupted bluntly.

"Ensign I hardly think missing the last five minutes of your shift is going to disrupt this ship. Number One you have the Bridge." Then the turbolift's door shut.

"Deck 9." Once the turbolift stopped, Picard and Wesley got off and started to walk. To Wesley this was quite any awkward situation for him. Not only was he with the Captain more than couple of seconds. But when he spoke to him Picard's voice was warm, which was usual. This wasn't the first time that this type of situation happened. The first time when he and Picard took a shuttle to Starbase 515. Maybe Picard was trying to be nice to me. Wesley thought.

When they finally stopped at a door. It was room 3601. Picard's quarters, Jean-Luc Picard's quarters, Captain Jean-Luc's quarters, the legendary Captain Jean-Luc Picard's quarters, Crap. Wesley thought to himself. He was in deep deep trouble.

Picard typed in his code and the door swooshed opened. He then motioned Wesley in. Once Wes walked into Picard's quarters, his mouth hung open in an amazement on how big his quarters were.

"Wow." Wesley said out loud, not realizing that he said it. Picard gave a gruff laugh that came deep in his throat. Hearing Picard's laugh he shyed away in embarrassment. He then placed a hand on Wesley's shoulder getting Wes's attention.

"Well, being a Starfleet Captain does have its advantages, Mr. Crusher." He paused then he continued. "I heard that you are trying to find a quiet place to read." Wesley nodded his head.

"So that is why I am letting you stay in my room for the time being. When you are done reading and take as much time as you need, you can leave. Now I have to go back my Ready Room to write reports." Picard then walked out the door, leaving Wesley alone in a semi-dark room. He then found a place to read that was a tan chaise lounge. He sat in it and kicked his feet up. Wesley found the chair to be quite comfy and then he got situated. After getting situated he flipped opened his book and started to read.

As minutes turned into hours, the room reminded silent. The only sound came from Wesley flipping a page in his book. As the hours past, slowly his eyes became heavier, until he finally fell asleep. Wesley did finish his book, but unbeknownst to him his book fell off his lap and landed under the chair.

2200 hours

Picard walked into his room rubbing his eyes trying to stay awake. Writing reports was properly his least favorite part of his job. He didn't brother to turn up the brighten of his lights because he was so tried. Picard felt that he wasn't alone in his room, he surveyed his quarters and saw the image of a body still laying on his favorite reading chair.

Wesley must have forgotten to leave and fell asleep. He thought. He then gave a heavy sigh and walked over to Wesley. But Picard was stunned on how young Wesley looked when slept. Gone was the seventeen year old teenager and was replaced by a young boy at the tender age of seven. Picard felt bad for what he was about to do. Picard put those feeling aside and started to shake Wesley.

"Come on Wes, you have to wake up, you can't stay here." Wesley sluggishly swatted Picard's hand away and then rolled over to his other side continuing to sleep. It was clear to Picard that Wesley was not going to be waking up any time soon. He gave a heavy sigh and Picard carefully picked up Wesley, which to his surprise he was quite light, and started to head to the Crushers' quarters.

When he reached the Crushers' quarters, he shifted Wesley in his arms to ring the door chime. Wesley moaned and shifted in Picard creating an awkward angle in his arm.

"Merde. Beverly better open the door or I am going to drop her son!" He thought. Finally the door slid open and Beverly stood in the doorway. She was in robe over a blue nightgown with her beautiful red hair pulled back. Beverly was astonished to see Jean-Luc at her door with Wes in his arms.

"You forgot something." He said in a hushed whisper. She smiled and pointed to where he could lay Wesley down..

"Thanks." Turning back into her quarters, then the door swooshed shut. Leaving Picard alone in the hall.

**Next Day**

Wesley woke up in his room. He sluggishly opened his eyes, he was in his room. Wait . . .he couldn't be in his room . . .the last thing that he remembered was being Picard's quarters . . .how did get back in his room. Wesley thought, he sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He looked down at himself he was still in his gray uniform. Wesley rolled his eyes. Great! He thought.

His bedroom door swooshed opened and his mother walked in. She then sat on Wesley's bed. He smiled at her sweetly.

"You, young man have three hours until your shift." She started to comb back his brown messy hair. She kissed his forehead and Wesley turned his head his cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Breakfast is in twenty minutes. It is your favorite." She got up and left his room. Wesley got up and went to bathroom to take a shower.

****Silence is Golden******

Beverly replicated orange juice and went to the table then she sat down. Wesley emerged from his room and sat down at his usual seat, he started to nibble on a piece of toast. His hair was still damp from his recent shower, he was in a new gray uniform.

"So how was reading in the Captain's quarters?" Beverly asked her son.

"It was great and I finished re-reading _The Iliad_ again." Wesley swallowed down his eggs then took a sip of his juice and his eyes snapped open in realization that he had forgotten his book in Picard's quarters. He roughly gulped his juice down. Wesley hit his chest trying to get rid of the air bubble that was going down his chest.

"Wes are you Ok?" Beverly asked, patting Wesley's shoulder.

"Yeah, mom . . Crap! I left my book in Captain Picard's quarters." He said meekly to his mother. She gave his shoulder a squeeze of reassurance.

"Well you better get going because your shift is going to begin soon." Wesley got up and started to head toward the door.

"Thanks mom!" As he went out the door and headed to the Bridge.

**Bridge**

When Wesley came out of the turbolift, Riker smiled at him.

"Good morning Mr. Crusher." Wesley walked down to his station, but before he could sit down. Riker added.

"Mr. Crusher the Captain request you in his ready room." Wesley nodded and then walked to Picard's Ready Room. He then rung the door chime.

"Come in."

Wesley walked in. Picard was reading report and drinking his Earl Gray tea, but sitting on his desk was his book. Wesley gulped, he was in trouble now.

"Sit down, Ensign." Wesley nodded and sat down. He twiddle his thumbs waiting for his Captain to speak to him. He felt like he in the principal's office. When Picard finally out down his report and looked at him. Wesley was gnawing on his lip until his lip of bleeding.

"Mr. Crusher stop that it is a bad habit to get into and you are not in trouble. I am just returning your book to you. The Iliad, is very a good book, have your read The Odyssey Mr. Crusher?" Picard handed Wesley's book to him. Wes just nodded.

"Now seeing how worn this book is, you must have re-read this seventeen times. I am going to let you borrow a couple of books." Wesley gave a sigh of relief and Picard opened a drawer in his desk and took out two books and handed them to Wesley.

"_The Count of Monte Cristo_ and _The Mystery of the Yellow Room_." Wesley finally said to Picard, then he looked up.

"_The Count of Monte Cristo_ is a powerful story about revenge in the nineteenth century France and T_he Mystery of the Yellow Room_ is one of the first Locked room mystery and it even inspired Agatha Christie to write her novels, I am not going to tell you too much so I don't ruin the mystery for you." Then he paused for a moment, Wesley was amazing the books flipping through the pages and feeling the covers of the books.

"You can you leave now, Mr. Crusher." Wesley got up from his chair with the biggest smile Picard had ever seen, Wesley was practically beaming when he left his Ready Room.

After Wesley left the Ready Room he went to his station smiling ear to ear and the Main Bridge crew had no idea why Wes was beaming with happiness.

* * *

**Review please. **

**: ) **


End file.
